gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon the Fighters
Pokemon the Fighters is a game published by Nintendo and developed by both Game Freak and Gamecom. It will be only for the 3DS. The gameplay is very original in the asset that instead of taking your turn and choosing your moves to see them played out, you take control of your Pokemon and fight in beat-em-up style. It plays like this until the Gym and League battles, when it feels more like a tag-team fighter. The Slide Pad peripheral is required to play. It will come packaged with the game. Gameplay As previously said, the gameplay has you playing as your own Pokemon beating up wild and trained Pokemon. After defeating each foe, the Pokemon in battle will gain EXP. Type-effectiveness and level also play a factor in this game. For example, if you chose Bulbasaur and are using grass-type moves on a Pidgey that has a higher level than it, you won't stand much of a chance. You can also catch Pokemon while engaged in a wild battle. When they come up, you have to whittle down their HP as low as possible and then Lock-On using the L Button and aim the lock-on with the control pad to the Pokemon you wish to catch. Then hit select to throw the Pokeball (this may seem complicated, but the game paused when you're in lock-on). By pressing one of the two R Buttons by itself, or with the circle pad tilted in a certain direction, you can use basic attacks akin to the Pokemon you're controlling. Aside from that, you can also use your Pokemon's learned moves on the battlefield to help you out. To use items, you need to select an item from the menu on the bottom screen (it's split in half between your party and your bag items). Controls Circle Pad: Move Circle Pad 2: '''Move '''Control Pad Up and Down: '''Switch Pokemon from reserves '''Control Pad Left and Right: '''Switch Pokemon on the field '''A, B, X, and Y Buttons: Use one of four moves with each. The moves assigned to each button can be switched at any time to make things easier. (For example, if your thumb tends to hover over the A Button, it would be best to assign a frequently used move to that button.) '''R Button: '''Use a basic attack other than a move. '''R Button 2: '''Use a strong attack other than a move. '''L Button: '''Lock on to an enemy. '''L Button 2: '''Use selected item. '''Touch Screen: '''Manage bag '''Start: '''Pause; view progress '''Select: '''Throw Poke Ball Statisitcs *Stamina: High HP *Strength: High Attack or a tie of both Attack and Special Attack *Power: High Special Attack *Guard: High Defense or a tie of both Defense and Special Defense *Barrier: High Special Defense *Speed: High Speed *All Around: Two or more stats are tied Bosses Trainer Pokemon #Brock's Onix #Misty's Starmie #Lt. Surge's Raichu #Erika's Vileplume #Koga's Weezing #Sabrina's Alakazam #Blaine's Arcanine #Giovanni's Nidoking #Lorelei's Lapras #Bruno's Hitmonchan #Agatha's Arbok #Lance's Aerodactyl #Blue's Charizard/Blastoise/Venusaur #Falkner's Pidgeotto #Bugsy's Scyther #Whitney's Miltank #Morty's Gengar #Chuck's Poliwrath #Jasmine's Steelix #Pryce's Piloswine #Clair's Kingdra #Will's Xatu #Koga's Crobat #Bruno's Machamp #Karen's Houndoom #Lance's Dragonite #Roxanne's Nosepass #Brawly's Makuhita #Wattson's Magneton #Flannery's Torkoal #Norman's Slaking #Winona's Altaria #Tate & Liza's Solrock & Lunatone #Wallace's Milotic #Sidney's Absol #Pheobe's Dusclops #Glacia's Walrein #Drake's Salamence #Steven's Metagross #Roark's Cranidos #Gardenia's Roserade #Maylene's Lucario #Wake's Floatzel #Fantina's Mismagius #Byron's Bastiodon #Candice's Abomasnow #Volkner's Luxray #Aaron's Drapion #Bertha's Hippowdon #Flint's Infernape #Lucian's Bronzong #Cynthia's Garchomp #Cilan's Pansage/Chili's Pansear/Cress's Panpour #Lenora's Watchog #Burgh's Leavanny #Elesa's Zebstrika #Clay's Excadrill #Skyla's Swanna #Brycen's Beartic #Iris's Haxorus #Shauntal's Chandelure #Marshal's Mienshao #Grimsley's Bisharp #Caitlin's Gothitelle #Alder's Volcarona #Giovanni's Nidoqueen #Maxie's Camerupt #Archie's Sharpedo #Cyrus's Weavile #N's Zoroark #Ghetsis's Hydreigon #Blue's Pidgeot #Silver's Typhlosion/Feraligatr/Meganium #Wally's Gardevoir #Barry's Infernape/Empoleon/Torterra #Cheren's Emboar/Samurott/Serperior #Bianca's Samurott/Serperior/Emboar Legendary Pokemon #Articuno #Zapdos #Moltres #Mewtwo #Mew #Raikou #Entei #Suicune #Ho-Oh #Lugia #Celebi #Regirock #Regice #Registeel #Latios #Latias #Kyogre #Groudon #Rayquaza #Jirachi #Deoxys #Uxie #Mesprit #Azelf #Heatran #Regigigas #Manaphy #Cresselia #Darkrai #Shaymin #Dialga #Palkia #Giratina #Arceus #Victini #Cobalion #Terrakion #Virizion #Keldeo #Tornadus #Thundurus #Landorus #Meloetta #Reshiram #Zekrom #Kyurem #Genesect Sub-Bosses #Ghost Marowak #Snorlax #Sudowoodo #Shiny Gyarados #Rotom #Spiritomb #Zoroark Modes Solo Play Story Mode Play through the main story mode in three different chapters that you can play in any order (three must be unlocked by clearing others). It follows the same plot as the mainline Pokemon games. You can visit Kanto, and play as either Red or Leaf and choose between either Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. There's the Hoenn region, in which you play as Brendan or May and choose between starters Treecko, Torchic, or Mudkip. There's the Sinnoh region, where you can play as Lucas or Dawn and choose between starters Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. There's also the Johto region, which is unlocked after defeating the Kanto story. You can play as Ethan and Lyra and pick either Chikorita, Cyndaquil, or Totodile as your starter. Then there's the Unova region, which is unlocked after clearing every regional story before it. You can play as Hilbert and Hilda and choose between Snivy, Tepig, or Oshawott. Finally, there's the Complete Story, which is unlocked after clearing all other stories and finding all secrets from those regions. This is where you can travel between regions and have the opportunity to find new Pokemon, including Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Deoxys, Manaphy, Shaymin, Victini, Meloetta, Keldeo, and Genesect. Plus you can revisit the labs of all the Pokemon professors and take another starter. There is a small level to be played as well in which only a select few Pokemon from Infinity and Desperation versions will appear. Arcade Mode Choose a Pokemon from the roster (the Pokemon that are fully in your PokeDex will be the only ones available) and fight fifteen opponents in an arcade style play mode. Beating it will give you special Coins which can be used to purchase special TMs and Pokemon. Multiplayer Battle Mode Fight against friends locally or wirelessly and also fight with regular players around the world. The roster to choose from consists of Pokemon that are fully in your PokeDex and the stages are places you've already visited in story mode. In Wireless, you can choose from stages and Pokemon that only the one who sent the invite had unlocked. Pokeathlon Compete in events from the sport in Heart Gold and Soul Silver versions. Compete alone, with a friend, or via Wi-Fi. Winning events gives you more coins. Party Games Play a handful of diversions from the other modes that allow you to play against friends (and also people around the world via Wi-Fi). The games include: *Race: Run to the goal as quickly as you can, avoiding obstacles. *Soccer: Play a simple game of soccer that consists of five select teammates and an opposing team. *Hoops: Play a 3-on-3 basketball game as any Pokemon available. The way certain Pokemon can hold and dribble the ball is made very creative here. *Target Test: Go through a course, find, and shoot all targets. Tag Battle Rematches When you unlock the final story, Gym Leaders and Elite Four members alike will challenge you. However, they will not be alone. They team up with each other to defeat you. #Brock, Roxanne, and Roark (Onix, Golem, Nosepass, Kabutops, Rampardos, and Probopass) #Misty, and Cress (Starmie, Golduck, Lapras, Simipour, Alomomola, and Jellicent) #Wallace and Crasher Wake (Milotic, Whiscash, Luvdisc, Quagsire, Gyarados, and Floatzel) #Lt. Surge and Wattson (Electrode, Raichu, Electabuzz, Ampharos, Magneton, and Manectric) #Volkner and Elesa (Jolteon, Luxray, Electivire, Emolga, Zebstrika, and Eelektross) #Erika, Gardenia, and Cilan (Vileplume, Victreebel, Cherrim, Roserade, Simisage, and Amoonguss) #Sabrina and Tate & Liza (Espeon, Mr. Mime, Venomoth, Alakazam, Solrock, and Lunatone) #Will, Lucian, and Caitlin (Xatu, Exeggutor, Girafarig, Bronzong, Reuniclus, and Gothitelle) #Blaine and Chili (Arcanine, Rapidash, Magmar, Simisear, Darmanitan, and Heatmor) #Flannery and Flint (Rapidash, Magcargo, Torkoal, Houndoom, Infernape, and Magmortar) #Koga and Giovanni (Weezing, Muk, Ariados, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, and Kangakhan) #Bertha and Clay (Gliscor, Hippowdon, Rhyperior, Krookodile, Seismitoad, and Excadrill) #Lorelei and Candice (Cloyster, Dewgong, Jynx, Mamoswine, Froslass, and Glaceon) #Pryce, Glacia, and Brycen (Abomasnow, Piloswine, Glalie, Walrein, Cryogonal, and Beartic) #Brawly and Maylene (Hitmonchan, Medicham, Hariyama, Hitmontop, Breloom, and Lucario) #Bruno, Chuck, and Marshal (Hitmonlee, Machamp, Primeape, Poliwrath, Mienshao, Conkeldurr) #Morty and Phoebe (Haunter, Gengar, Dusknoir, Dusclops, Banette, and Sableye) #Agatha, Fantina, and Shauntal (Golbat, Arbok, Drifblim, Mismagius, Cofagrigus, and Chandelure) #Clair and Iris (Gyarados, Dragonite, Kingdra, Fraxure, Druddigon, and Haxorus) #Lance and Drake (Aerodactyl, Charizard, Dragonite, Flygon, Altaria, and Salamence) #Falkner, Winona, and Skyla (Noctowl, Pidgeot, Swellow, Pelipper, Unfezant, and Swanna) #Bugsy, Aaron, and Burgh (Scizor, Yanmega, Heracross, Drapion, Scolipede, and Leavanny) #Whitney, Norman, and Lenora (Clefable, Miltank, Spinda, Slaking, Watchog, Stoutland) #Jasmine, Steven, and Byron (Magnezone, Steelix, Aggron, Metagross, Bronzong, and Bastiodon) #Karen, Sidney, and Grimsley (Umbreon, Honchkrow, Mightyena, Absol, Scrafty, and Bisharp) #Blue, Cynthia, and Alder (Rhydon, Charizard/Venusaur/Blastoise, Spiritomb, Garchomp, Bouffalant, and Volcarona) #Cheren, Bianca, and N (Emboar/Samurott/Serperior, Liepard, Samurott/Serperior/Emboar, Musharna, Zoroark, Zekrom/Reshiram) #Cyrus and Ghetsis (Weavile, Crobat, Houndoom, Bouffalant, Seismitoad, and Hydreigon) #Maxie and Archie (Magmar, Camerupt, Arcanine, Crawdaunt, Sharpedo, Huntail #Silver and Barry (Typhlosion/Feraligatr/Meganium, Alakazam, Sneasel, Infernape/Empoleon/Torterra, Staraptor, and Heracross) #Wally and Brendan/May (Gardevoir, Altaria, Delcatty, Blaziken/Swampert/Sceptile, Pelipper, and Tropius) Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:RPG Category:Pokémon Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Fighting Category:Video Games Category:Games